A Christmas Carol
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de la la traducción de este mini fic de Sedgie. Es una adaptación swanqueen del célebre relato de Dickens Cuento de Navidad. Disfruten.
1. Introducción

**Hola chicas. Este es un pequeño regalo de Navidad. Sedgie, la gran autora de** _ **Touch**_ **,** _ **Confidente's diary**_ **,** _ **Las flores del mal**_ **, nos ha regalado a sus lectoras esta joyita. Se trata de una versión swanqueen del clásico de Dickens,** _ **Cuento de Navidad.**_ **Son cuatro capítulos. ¿Os imagináis a Regina como el Señor Scrooge? ¡Qué disfrutéis! Ah, se me olvidaba. Va dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo Swanqueen de WhatsApp, especialmente a Lucia, que sé que le encanta este relato.**

 **Introducción**

La vida es a veces un cuento de hadas.

Solo a veces.

Para Regina Mills, la vida no es sino una sucesión de días, uno igual al otro: insípidos, lúgubres, sin color ni vida. Sola, sin familia ni amigos, Regina no vivía sino para su trabajo, al que dedicaba casi todas sus fuerzas y su tiempo.

Pero todo ha valido la pena, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados muchas veces: mejor empresa del año, mejores beneficios, personaje ejemplar del año…Regina acumulaba premios y recompensas.

Sí, Regina era una mujer llena profesionalmente hablando. Pero en su vida personal nada era seguro. Soltera, solitaria y feliz de serlo, consideraba que compartir su vida con alguien era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía…Una energía que podía meter en su empresa.

Y eso se sentía en su vida todos los días: algunos de sus empleados pensaban, y no iban desencaminados, que vivía incluso dentro de su empresa. Locos rumores circulaban sobre ella: mujer amargada y gruñona, se habría convertido en lo que era después de haber sido engañada dos veces por sus anteriores amantes. Al no tener nada ni a nadie en su vida, se habría recluido en su despacho, llevando a sus empleados con mano de hierro.

Y si estos se quedaban a su lado solo era porque, aunque no era amigable, era bastante justa con los que trabajaban honestamente y duro, eran pagados en consecuencia, y de forma suficientemente generosa.

Pero el buen salario tenía una contrapartida bastante amarga: Regina Milla casi no hacía ningún descanso para las fiestas, daba igual qué fiesta, pero sobre todo la Navidad, cosa que no agradaba a sus empleados.

Desde hacía diez años, Regina no daba ningún día a sus empleados para festejar la Navidad. Eran obligados a ir a trabajar hasta el 24 por la tarde y volver el 25 por la mañana. ¿La principal razón de Regina? Su empresa hacía su agosto durante esos días.

Pero sus empleados, desde hacía tres años habían removido cielo y tierra para tener al menos el día de Navidad. Y después de artículos asesinos en la prensa y reportajes pocos gloriosos sobre la "Tío Gillito de la Navidad", habían obtenido lo que querían. Y para la insatisfacción de Regina, tenían el derecho de abandonar sus despachos durante ese día festivo.

De esa manera, Regina se encontraba sistemáticamente sola el 24 de diciembre. En fin…casi. Mientras que todos sus empleados se iban generalmente alrededor de las 14:00, solo una empleada se quedaba, fiel, en su puesto hasta las 17:00.

Esa empleada cerraba las puertas junto con Regina y le deseaba, como todos los años, una Feliz Navidad, a lo que Regina simplemente respondía con una mueca y un gruñido.

Y ese año no marcaba una excepción. Era la víspera de Navidad, eran las 16:50, y como todos los años, desde hacía tres, Emma Swan, empleada de Regina ya desde hacía cinco años, se disponía a dejar el local, ya vacío, de su jefa.

Ella sabía dónde encontrarla, ella estaba ahí a todos los días, a todas horas. La imaginaba tecleando frenéticamente en su ordenador, sin separar los ojos de la pantalla, prestando poca atención a las sucesivas salidas de sus empleados. También esa tarde, ella pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en su despacho antes de volver a su casa cuando la fatiga se hiciera ya presente. Después, volvería a la mañana siguiente a unas oficinas desiertas, para seguir trabajando mientras sus empleados festejaban felizmente con sus familias.

«¿Miss Mills?»

«Hm…»

«Yo…yo me voy»

Regina desvió la mirada de su pantalla para posarla en el reloj de su izquierda. Cuando constató qué hora era, arqueó una ceja y suspiró dulcemente

«Bien…»

Emma se preguntaba si Regina ya había olvidado su presencia. Nunca se había manifestado ni positiva ni negativamente sobre el hecho de que ella se quedara más tarde que los demás para terminar su trabajo. Nunca se había sentido mal, ya que sabía muy bien que su jefa no era en absoluto persona que tuviera grandes demostraciones afectivas.

Pero como todos los años, Emma intentaría una enésima aproximación a su jefa

«¿Usted…usted se queda?» Ninguna respuesta llegó, pero Emma insistió «¿Miss Mills? Se anuncia una buena nevada esta noche, no debería tardar en marcharse»

Por primera vez desde el comienzo del día, Regina clavó su mirada en la suya, lo que desestabilizó a la joven mujer.

«Gracias por su consideración,….»

«Emma. Emma Swan. Trabajo para usted desde hace cinco años»

«Lo sé» respondió casi ofuscada su jefa. Después volvió a lanzar una ojeada al reloj «Debería entonces marcharse»

«¿Nadie la espera para las fiestas?»

Regina detestaba las preguntas, mucho más las que eran sobre ella, y mucho más las que concernían a su vida privada. Hizo una mueca y Emma supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Cogió su bolso y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

«Feliz Navidad, Miss Mills» Regina hizo un ruido como si se burlara, lo que llamó la atención de Emma que se giró de nuevo «¿Algún problema?»

«Oh, no, nada…Esa noción creada sobre la Navidad. ¿Y puede decirme qué hay de feliz en ella? Todo no es más que puro comercio y engaños de tres al cuarto. Todo ese dinero gastado en cosas tan fútiles y perecederas. Es estúpido»

«Es muy triste pensar así» suspiró Emma sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

«¿Perdón?»

«No…no, no, nada»

«Perder el tiempo en festejar esa cosa inútil mientras que otros sacan adelante los negocios. Necesitamos gente que tenga un pie en la tierra para ver las cosas»

«A veces no está mal ver las cosas de otra manera»

«No cuando es un engaño»

«Navidad permite a muchos ver la vida de una manera más bonita, al menos durante unos días, cosa que no es un lujo con los tiempos que corren»

Como toda respuesta, Regina reviró los ojos, lo que no gustó a Emma que intentaba, desde hacía cinco años, discernir el misterio que era su jefa. Se arriesgó a dar un paso al interior del despacho, lo que sorprendió a Regina que desorbitó los ojos como si Emma acabara de agredirla tanto verbal como físicamente.

«Es una verdadera pena que no le guste la Navidad. Sin embargo, solo es alegría, esperanza, cantos y bailes. Los abetos, la decoración, los regalos, las risas de los niños y la alegría de los padres…Todo eso forma parte de la magia de la Navidad»

«¡Pamplinas!» refunfuñó Regina volviendo a hundir su nariz en la pantalla, señal de que la conversación para ella había acabado. Emma lo comprendió y suspiró débilmente antes de retroceder. Y apenas mirando a su jefa le volvió a desear una Feliz Navidad, sabiendo muy bien que no obtendría lo mismo como contrapartida.

* * *

Ya eran más de las 21:00 cuando Regina decidió que era suficiente por ese día. Apagó su ordenador, hizo su ronda habitual por las oficinas para asegurarse de que todos los ordenadores estuviesen apagados, cada puerta trancada, cada ventana cerrada. Después cogió su bolso, se puso su abrigo, se cubrió con su gruesa bufanda y se enfundó un tupido gorro en su cabeza.

Y como siempre, cuando ponía un pie fuera, hizo una mueca, molesta por esa nieve pegajosa y fría acumulándose en su abrigo, en sus cabellos, mojando su rostro.

Odiaba la Navidad, detestaba el frío, detestaba el invierno. No, nada le gustaba en esas fechas: se hacía noche pronto, de día tarde, hacía frío constantemente, llovía sin cesar, cuando no nevaba, y el súmmum para ella eran las festividades ligadas a la Navidad que se diseminaban por esos días de fin de año.

Se hundió en su bufanda, solo dejando ver sus ojos. Pero parece que aun así no pasaba lo suficientemente discreta o de incognito porque, apenas hubo pasado el umbral del edificio, dos hombres de cierta edad, sonrientes, llamaron su atención

«¡Oh, Miss Mills! ¿Cómo está?»

Bueno, Regina esperaba que si no les contestaba, comprenderían que no eran bienvenidos en su espacio personal. A pesar de la evidente ausencia de ganas de charlar, los dos hombres se colocaron delante de ella para cortarle el camino, cosa que fatalmente pasó

«Miss Mills. ¡Le deseamos felices fiestas de Navidad!»

«Tonterías…» gruñó ella

«Sabemos que en este periodo festivo algunas personas no tienen nada para vivir y nos comprometemos mucho para sacarles una sonrisa»

«¿Y?» dijo la mujer visiblemente molesta

«Usted es una mujer influyente con facilidades financieras y…»

«Dejen de hablar ahora mismo. He trabajado toda mi vida para tener lo que tengo hoy, y sigo luchando para mantenerlo. No voy a dar lo que he ganado con el sudor de mi frente a gente a la que le sería suficiente con moverse para tener lo mismo»

«Pero, Miss Mills…»

«No. Si ustedes desean ayudar a una sociedad decadente y arribista, es problema suyo. No pienso contribuir a ello»

«Pero es Navidad»

«Navidad, el Cuatro de julio o Acción de Gracias, me da igual…No daré un penique a ese tipo de personas. Arriesguen ustedes su propio dinero»

Tras eso, empujó a los dos hombres para hacerse camino entre los dos y aceleró el paso, quitando las ganas a sus asaltantes de seguirla. Los dos hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta antes de girarse el uno hacia el otro

«De todas maneras, ¿qué íbamos a esperar de una mujer como esa?»

«¡Qué desgraciada! Sobre todo en esas fechas navideñas…Acabará por recibir de su propia medicina…»

«¡Qué dios te oiga, amigo, qué Dios te oiga!»

* * *

Regina aceleró el paso, la nieve metiéndose por el cuello de su abrigo, como si jugara con su paciencia y sus nervios. Maldiciendo y gruñendo, casi se cae dos veces sobre el helado suelo.

El alivio llegó cuando su casa estuvo a la vista. Atravesó las pesadas puertas de hierro, que produjeron un lúgubre chirrido que hizo eco hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Caminó por el sendero cubierto de nieve y maldijo una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía que retirar la nieve de delante de su casa ese fin de semana. Podría contratar a alguien, pero ¿por qué pagar a un tercero cuando podía hacerlo ella misma?

Gruñó una vez más al subir los pocos escalones hasta su umbral. La oscura noche no facilitaba la búsqueda de las llaves en su bolso y cuando finalmente las encontró, estas se le deslizaron entre los dedos y cayeron en la nieve.

«¡Por Dios!»

Se inclinó entonces y hurgó en un montículo blanco y helado antes de, al final, encontrar su llavero. Y cuando se enderezó, se dio de cara con un rostro fantasmal, que parecía atravesar su puerta.

En un primer momento sorprendida, tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Y cuando el rostro se contorsionó, repentinamente, de dolor soltando un grito de ultratumba, Regina cayó hacia atrás, su bolso y sus llaves desperdigándose en la nieve. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando recobrar la calma, después se enderezó y miró de nuevo la puerta de la entrada: nada.

Sin duda, la fatiga, la contrariedad de ese periodo festivo seguramente, al menos es lo que pensaba la joven, que suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse, sacudir su abrigo, coger su bolso y sus llaves.

Cuando entró en su casa, repentinamente fue envuelta en una burbuja que ella consideraba protectora. Nadie había venido a visitarla desde hacía años, prefería con mucho su soledad a invitados que no deseaba. Era una pena porque su casa era grande y tiempo atrás había acogido a su familia, su madre, su hermana con sus grandes fiestas, con sus cotillones y cantos. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado y hoy, volvía a una casa caliente, en la que el silencio planeaba como una mórbida sombra en el que solo sus pasos se escuchaban. Ella se hundía en las pocas estancias que le bastaba para vivir: la cocina, su habitación y el cuarto de baño, abandonando otras diez, convertidas en inútiles y superfluas.

Y como era su costumbre, subió sus interminables escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Sin una real atención, soltó sus cosas, que cayeron sin cuidado en un sillón, antes de deshacerse de sus zapatos y de colocarse cerca de la chimenea, apenas iluminada. Removió algunos troncos e hizo crepitar de nuevo el fuego que iluminó la estancia con un tono anaranjado.

Se sentó entonces en su ancho y blando sillón, su mirada fija en la chimenea cuyo fuego iba tomando forma y calentando la estancia.

Era tarde, casi las 22:00 en esa víspera de Navidad y el sueño comenzaba, poco a poco, a apoderarse de ella, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente…cuando de repente un ruido metálico se escuchó. Regina entonces se enderezó: ¿sería otra jugada de su imaginación? ¿La fatiga que esa noche era pesada de cargar? Escuchó un nuevo ruido, más fuerte esta vez, después otro, y otro, cada vez más cerca.

Un ruido como un carraspeo, algo que se arrastra, algo pesado, muy pesado…Y de repente, el ruido se detuvo, de forma tan seca como había aparecido.

Regina se quedó mirando, incrédula y con una punzada de miedo, la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Después, de golpe, esta tembló, como si alguien o algo, tocara desde el otro lado. Regina plegó sus rodillas, pasando un brazo alrededor. La empuñadura se movió, pero la puerta no se abrió. Y repentinamente, de nuevo la calma.

Durante largos minutos, nada más…Regina entonces pensó que la fatiga le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, pero, apenas se estaba relajando, una larga cadena atravesó la puerta y rodeó su sillón, después otra, rozando la chimenea, y otra deslizándose bajo su cama.

Después, repentinamente, una silueta atravesó a su vez la puerta de la habitación, una silueta fantasmagórica, parecida a la que había divisado en la puerta de la entrada. La silueta se acercó y Regina comprendió que las cadenas que se habían deslizado en su habitación provenían de esa cosa, de ese…fantasma. Largos cabellos ondulados como tentáculos, una diadema en forma de maléficos cuernos sobre la cabeza, tez pálida, mejillas hundidas…

Pasó un breve instante antes de que Regina se atreviera a pronunciar una palabra

«¿Qu…quién es usted? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Estoy muerta?»

«¿Muerta? No…Tú no»

«Pero entonces…»

«¿No me reconoces? ¿Ya soy un pasado acabado y olvidado para ti?»

«¿Q…qué? ¿Nos conocemos?»

La silueta, entonces, voló hasta ella, acercándose mucho más y Regina entrecerró los ojos para distinguirla, ya que su aspecto espectral se fundía con el decorado de alrededor.

«Usted…Tú…No…Es imposible…»

«Sí, soy yo, querida amiga…»

«Mal'…pero…tú…estás muerta, ¿no?»

«¡Exactamente, más muerta que yo…imposible!» soltó con una risa casi diabólica que hizo estremecerse a Regina

«Pero, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué…por qué estás aquí?»

«Era tu socia, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ese maldito cáncer me atrapara. Teníamos un próspero negocio, ¿verdad?»

«Aún lo es. Tu marcha no me impidió mantener las riendas»

«Oh, lo sé, Regina, siempre has sido así: inquebrantable, inflexible…Pero también dura y severa»

«Tú nunca te quejaste, éramos socias porque compartías mi forma de hacer y ver las cosas»

«Estaba ciega en esa época, ciega y con una sed de poder que me ocultaba todo lo demás»

«Pero, ¿qué estás contando?»

«¿Sabes qué son todas estas cadenas, Regina? ¿Todas estas cadenas que arrastro tras de mí, que me rodean?»

«No, yo…¿tiene que ver con el más allá?»

«No todos tienen la desagradable suerte de verse con ellas. Todas estas cadenas son mis años a tu lado, Regina, años de duro trabajo, de una vida amargada, de estar encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de mi despacho y de mi casa. Abandoné a mi hija, ella me dejó porque mi vida solo estaba jalonada de poder y de ganas de más…Estuve sola, abandonada, como cuando Danielle te aband…»

«¡Stop! No…no tienes el derecho»

«¡No tengo derecho…no tengo derecho!» gritó el fantasma al oído de Regina que volvió a estremecerse «Mira dónde estoy ahora: muerta y enterrada, cubierta de cadenas que representan cada alma que engañé, que traicioné personal o profesionalmente. Y porque me queda una onza de amistad hacia ti es por lo que estoy aquí»

«¿Por qué?»

«Un día, te unirás a mí, y espero no unir mis cadenas a las tuyas. Para mí, es demasiado tarde, pero para ti…te queda una oportunidad»

«¿Una oportunidad?»

«De cambiar, de ver las cosas, las verdaderas. De evitar estas cadenas que me pesan cada vez más y que hacen de mi eternidad un calvario»

«¿Por qué tendría yo esas cadenas? Lo que hago es justo»

«Es lo que crees. Lo que yo también creía. Pero, mira a donde me han llevado tantos años de maldad, de egoísmo, de cólera, de odio hacia los otros…Cierto, es agradable vivir de forma acomodada, pero ¿qué es una vida de 70 años de bienestar al lado de una eternidad arrastrando estas cadenas?»

Regina entonces se tensó y su fantasmal socia se acercó un poco más.

«Estoy aquí para advertirte, Regina, y para ayudarte»

«¿Cómo?»

«Esta noche tendrás la visita de tres espíritus»

«¿Es…espíritus?»

«Serán los encargados de mostrarte lo que es verdaderamente importante. En tus manos queda abrir tu mente y tomar conciencia de la realidad. El primero llegará a las 22:00, después los otros llegarán a cada hora, de forma sucesiva»

«Yo…¿qué debo hacer?»

«Déjalos que te guíen, Regina, tienes todas las cartas en las manos. Y acuérdate…Tres espíritus»

De repente, la visión fantasmagórica, con los rasgos de su socia, desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, tanto que Regina se preguntó si, al final, no habría soñado toda esa escena.

Se quedó petrificada y perpleja durante algunos minutos, creyendo que los fantasmas iban de nuevo a surgir de las paredes. Cuando estuvo segura de que nada vendría a turbar su noche, se levantó, se puso un pijama de tela abrigada, y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Aunque en su mente, no estaba serena, la fatiga le fue llegando poco a poco. El sueño la atrapó cuando el reloj marcaba las 22:00.


	2. Pasado

**Pasado**

El ruido parecía tan lejano…tan lejano y sin embargo tan próximo a la vez. Como un eco en sus sueños, a Regina le costaba despertarse de ese descanso reparador. Se restregó los ojos, y finalmente los abrió, gruñendo. En un primer momento, solo divisó la penumbra al dejar vagar su mirada por toda la estancia. Después, a continuación, divisó un ligero punto luminoso. Se restregó aún más los ojos mientras se incorporaba.

«¿Qué…?»

Como una pequeña luciérnaga que flotara en el aire, el punto luminoso tomó, poco a poco, tamaño hasta convertirse en un fuego alocado que daba vueltas alrededor de la cama. De repente, la pequeña luz se paró, se agrandó tomando forma humana.

Regina retuvo su respiración cuando la forma luminosa adquirió un rostro humano.

«¿Quién…quién es usted?» balbuceó, poco segura, la joven.

«Soy el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas»

«¿De las Navidades…pasadas? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?»

«Todo lo que ha ocurrido antes de esta noche ya forma parte de tu pasado…incluida todas las Navidades»

«Sí, gracias, sé lo que es el pasado» argumentó la joven, lo que hizo sonreír al espíritu, bajo forma femenina «¿Por qué sonríe?»

«Toda esa agresividad…Me pregunto cuándo nació»

«¿Y eso qué le importa?»

«Tanto rencor y amargura…»

«Stop, si deseara un psiquiatra, lo pagaría, mientras, ¡me gustaría volver a dormir!»

Pero evidentemente, el espíritu no le hizo caso. Con un gesto de la mano, la gruesa manta despareció.

«¡Hey!»

Después, con el reverso de la otra mano, abrió la ventana de la habitación, dejando que una corriente de aire frío entrara en la estancia.

«¡Está loca!»

Regina saltó de la cama para cerrar la ventana con un gesto seco. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el espíritu estaba justo detrás de ella, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

«Ven conmigo…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Para comprender»

«¿Comprender qué?»

«Cómo ha comenzado todo»

El espíritu enarbolaba ahora los trazos luminosos de una joven de cabellos negros con un único y solo mechón rojo. Un rostro angelical y una calurosa sonrisa.

«¿Es…doloroso?»

«Físicamente no, te lo aseguro»

«¿Estoy obligada?»

Como toda respuesta, el espíritu extendió una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba su antebrazo. Regina sintió entonces un calor invadirla y de repente su piel brilló como si estuviera cubierta de miles de lentejuelas doradas.

«Ahora, vámonos»

Y la ventana se abrió de nuevo, y alrededor del cuerpo de Regina lo copos daban vuelta, mientras ella era empujada irremediablemente hacia el exterior. Cerró los ojos para abrirlos algunos segundos más tarde, y ver que estaba volando sobre las calles de la ciudad, con su mano unida a la del espíritu.

«¿Lista?»

Regina asintió y rápidamente fue arrastrada hacia arriba, atravesando las nubes. Desde lo alto, visualizó las carreteras, los coches, los tejados, los paseantes…Después, de repente, el decorado se trasladó de las calles de la ciudad a caminos de tierra, rodeados de campos cubiertos de nieve.

Se acercaron suavemente al suelo antes de aterrizar al borde de un camino. A algunos kilómetros, Regina distinguía un pueblo, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

«¿Qué estoy viendo? ¿Estás llorando?»

«No…en absoluto. Tengo frío, es todo»

«¿Reconoces este lugar?»

«¡Evidentemente! Es donde crecí, con mi familia»

Después escuchó a un grupo de niños cantar a coro villancicos de Navidad.

«¡Oh, Dios mío…Jimmy Shetner! ¡Lynn Stevens!»

«¿Los conoces?»

«Sí, eran…mis compañeros de clase. Teníamos la costumbre de reunirnos en este cruce cuando el autobús del colegio no podía circular a causa de la nieve. Vivíamos en casa aisladas, bien adentrados en el campo…Íbamos al colegio a pie. Dios mío, ¡hace tanto tiempo!»

Los niños pasaron por donde ella estaba y Regina les hizo una señal, con la sonrisa en los labios y emocionada.

«Son las sombras de tu pasado, no pueden verte, ni oírte ni interactuar contigo»

«Oh…»

«¿Te acuerdas del camino para llegar a tu casa?»

«Lo encontraría con los ojos cerrados»

«Entonces, vamos»

Y de repente, un nuevo empuje lanzó a Regina y al espíritu hacia la carretera, rozando los coches, a los paseantes, girando en las tiendas y finalmente tomando tierra cerca de una ventana de una gran casa. Sin esperar, Regina se aferró al borde de la gran ventana y descubrió un decorado que pensaba haber olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo: un inmenso salón adornado con los colores de la Navidad, poinsettias diseminadas por todos lados, un imponente árbol de Navidad brillante con miles de luces.

«¿Te acuerdas?»

«Sí…»

Aunque no sabría decir de qué Navidad se trataba exactamente. Gritos de niños se escucharon, y apareciendo en el salón como dos tornados, dos niñas de alrededor de diez años corrían juntas rodeando el sofá, la mesita, el árbol, casi haciéndolo caer varias veces. Una de las niñas era pelirroja y parecía ser la mayor, mientras que la otra, de cabellos negros azabache, era más pequeña, la benjamina sin duda.

«No has cambiado…» sonrió el espíritu

«Sí, he cambiado…todo ha cambiado» suspiró Regina cuando vio a dos adultos aparecer no muy lejos: una pareja de tal prestancia y gracia que dejaban a la vista que, sin duda, eran nobles.

«¿Quiénes son?»

«Tú lo sabes»

«Realmente no»

Regina reviró los ojos y suspiró

«Son mis padres, y mi hermana, Zelena»

«Parecéis una familia feliz»

«Eso parece…»

«No podías saber que sería la última»

«¿La última qué?»

«Navidad en familia»

De repente, todo giró alrededor de Regina, cambiando el paisaje, provocándole cierto mareo. Cuando todo dejó de girar, se dio cuenta de que ellas no se habían movido de sitio: estaban aún en la ventana de su antigua casa, casi el mismo decorado.

Regina se giró entonces hacia la ventana y vio una escena mucho menos alegre: un árbol menos espectacular, decoración menos suntuosa y en lugar de las risas de las niñas, el tic tac de un reloj ensordecedor.

«Vámonos…» resopló Regina, como una queja

Pero cuando vio abrirse la puerta del salón, cerró brevemente los ojos. Las dos niñas apenas habían cambiado, pero las caras bajas y la mirada húmeda habían reemplazado a las risas y las carreras. Se sentaron al pie del árbol, y su madre se unió a ellas.

«Este árbol es muy bonito, le hubiera encantado»

Y si la pequeña Zelena intentó mantener cierta prestancia, la pequeña Regina se soltó rápidamente de la agarre de su madre para huir.

Regina siempre había estado muy próxima a su padre, mucho más que a su madre. Sin saberlo, esa Navidad sin su padre fue la primera de una larga serie que contribuyó a la degradación del espíritu de la Navidad que ahora estaba ausente en la joven mujer.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de enjugarla cuando ya veía la casa alejarse cada vez más, después salió volando por encima de las nubes antes de aterrizar en una ciudad, delante de una especie de hangar de puertas verde botella sobre las que estaba escrito en letras amarillas «Gold»

«¡Dios mío…Gold…!»

«¿Dónde estamos?»

«Aquí tuve mis clases, lo aprendí todo de ese hombre. Fue mi mentor»

En un estallido de dedos, entraron y se encontraron en una gran nave llena de mesas, y en el centro del lugar, un escritorio y un hombre que parecía estar escribiendo frenéticamente. Delante de él, dos mesas estaban ocupadas por una joven de unos veinte años, y otra un poco más mayor.

«¡Oh, es Mal! Nos conocimos aquí, con Gold. Fue aquí cuando decidimos trabajar juntas, planeábamos abrir nuestra propia empresa»

«Cosa que fue hecha»

«Sí»

Repentinamente una ola de nostalgia invadió a Regina: Gold, Mal'…Esas personas que habían jalonado su pasado, y ahora ya no estaban. Sonrió entonces acordándose de aquellos años prolíficos en los que aprendió el oficio hasta convertirse en la alumna modelo. Se acordaba aún de las últimas palabras de Gold: «Tienes un futuro prometedor» y tenía razón. Hoy, si él pudiera ver en lo que se había convertido, estaría orgulloso de su éxito y de su fortuna.

«¡Bien! Mis queridos alumnos…¡Hemos acabado por esta tarde!» dijo alegre el hombre

La joven Regina y su camarada cerraron alegremente su libro.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«¿No estamos en Nochebuena? ¿No hay una fiesta que preparar? ¡Venga, empujad las mesas, recoged las sillas, sacad la comida y el cotillón!»

Y otra vez, la estancia comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, provocando otra vez mareos a Regina que poco le faltó para caerse. Después todo paró, aún estaban en el nave, pero esta vez, esta estaba decorada, animada, decenas y decenas de invitados bailaban y cantaban, bebían o comían, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Gold y de su mujer que eran esa tarde los anfitriones.

Y si la nostalgia invadió por un momento a Regina, rápidamente esta fue sustituida por un sentimiento amargo: comenzaba a comprender por qué el espíritu la había conducido hasta ese momento preciso. Desvió el rostro, haciendo una mueca. Y aunque no quería ver lo que vendría, parecía que el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas no estaba predispuesto a dejarla abandonar la escena.

La joven Regina parecía divertirse, dando palmas, sonriendo, en contraposición total con la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas, la mirada oscura y la expresión severa. Y las cosas no se arreglaron cuando la música se hizo lenta. La joven Regina atravesó la pista de baile para acercarse al buffet, tropezándose y agarrándose a la persona que tenía delante para no caer en medio de la pista.

«Ups, lo siento»

La joven Regina se enderezó y se dio de cara con una joven mujer morena de ojos verde azulados y resplandeciente sonrisa.

«No pasa nada»

«Yo…Sí»

«¿Sí?»

«No»

«¿Perdón?»

«Regina, me llamo Regina»

«Danielle. ¿Trabaja aquí?»

«Mi último año. He decidido crear mi empresa»

«Felicidades»

«Gracias»

Regina estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos verde agua, y aún hoy, la Regina de hoy se emocionaba al volver a ver a esa mujer que había cambiado su vida.

«Es guapa…» murmuró el espíritu

«Sí…»

Después, una vez más, la estancia se puso a dar vueltas y Regina despegó del suelo, atravesó los pisos y el techo para encontrarse una vez más por los aires. Voló un momento antes de que el paisaje se pusiera a cambiar a una rapidez endiablada, y aterrizó en un sitio que ella conocía muy bien: su despacho.

«¿Es aquí donde trabajas?»

«…»

Regina tenía la mandíbula apretada, los ojos fijos en la puerta de su despacho, esta estaba cerrada aunque ella imaginaba muy bien lo que pasaba detrás. Y como si el espíritu hubiese leído en ella, atravesaron la pared y se encontraron en medio de una conversación entre ella misma y Danielle.

«Creo que me engañas…» lanzó Danielle

«¿Perdón? ¡En absoluto!»

«¡Oh, sí, pero ni siquiera te das cuenta!»»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Del dinero Regina. Me ha reemplazado en tu vida a lo largo de estos años. Te conocí tan diferente a lo que eres hoy»

«¿Está mal querer vivir con lujos? ¿Querer vivir cómodamente sin preocuparse de los problemas que la falta de dinero trae?»

«No, pero…hay un término medio»

«He hecho esto por ti, por nosotras»

«No. Si realmente hubieras hecho esto por nosotras, por mí…no habrías cambiado tanto. Pasas mucho más tiempo en tu despacho, en cuatro años de vida en común te has olvidado tres veces de mi cumpleaños, y ya no hablo de cuando nos conocimos, si aún recuerdas el día»

«¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!»

«¿Me amas?»

«Por supuesto que te amo, ¡vaya pregunta!»

«¿Habría sido tan insoportable demostrármelo? Regina, corro al tu lado sin cesar, estoy cansada de luchar contra tu trabajo, tus ambiciones y tu deseo de dinero. Comprendo esa tranquilidad financiera en la que quieres vivir, pero hay límites. Apenas nos hablamos. No hemos salido juntas desde hace meses…»

«¿Qué intentas decirme?»

«Regina…He esperado, he esperado un cambio…Navidad es dentro de algunos días y realmente pensaba que podríamos cogernos unos días para nosotras»

«…»

«Estoy harta, Regina. Así que he venido a ofrecerte un ultimátum: yo o tu trabajo»

«¿Cómo puedes pedirme que elija? Esa petición va en contra de los sentimientos que dices tener hacia mí. Querer hacerme escoger, querer cambiarme…»

«La mujer de la que me enamoré era una mujer a la que le gustaba bailar y cantar, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora, vivo con un fantasma que, cuando no está en su despacho, erra por nuestro apartamento como alma en pena, poca habladora. No hemos tenido una verdadera conversación desde hace semanas…»

«¡Estamos teniendo esta!»

«Sí, la última»

La joven se levantó, con expresión apenada, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

«¡Danielle!»

«Regina, lo siento, ya no puedo más»

«Si sales por esa puerta…»

Danielle entonces se giró hacia ella «Las cosas han cambiado, ahora me doy cuenta. Hace unos años esa frase podría haberme dado miedo, hoy la veo como una liberación»

«…»

Después el teléfono sonó y aunque Regina se retenía de contestar, Danielle lo comprendió

«Te deseo que seas feliz, Regina, no importa con quién o cómo»

Tras eso, Danielle desapareció y Regina nunca vio que se iba con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que ella se mantuvo inflexible, el rostro neutro. Entonces contestó al teléfono

«Agencia Regina Mills. Sí, ¿es para un pedido?»

El espíritu se giró entonces hacia la Regina actual y no tuvo necesidad de ningún comentario ante la visión de la expresión seria y tensa de esta.

«¡Qué tristeza!, ¿verdad?»

Pero Regina se abstuvo de responder y prefirió desviar la mirada.

«Las Navidades pasadas son las más dolorosas, pues es imposible cambiarlas. Si se te diera la posibilidad de cambiar algo, ¿qué sería?»

Regina frunció el ceño y miró a su alter ego al teléfono, las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ya ocupada con un cliente.

«Creo…yo…no lo sé»

Ella no lo vio, pero el espíritu esbozó una tímida sonrisa antes de cogerle la mano.

«Volvamos»

Y repentinamente el paisaje se desvaneció y Regina se encontró entre las nubes antes de caer vertiginosamente hasta su cama en la que cayó con rudeza, cortándole la respiración. Se incorporó, la respiración entrecortada como si viniera de correr una maratón.

Durante algunos minutos, miró a su alrededor, pero…Nada. Ni pequeña luz, ni espíritu luminoso a su lado. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y en ese momento decenas de imágenes le vinieron a la mente: sus años de juventud, personas con las que se había cruzado en su camino, aquellos que la habían marcado profundamente, aquellos que habían cambiado para siempre su vida, positivamente o no.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, la cabeza hundida en su mullida almohada. Estaba extenuada, tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Quién habría creído que la gran Regina Mills estaría tan febril tras la visión de su pasado?

Con un cansancio no fingido se durmió. Otra vez no escuchó el reloj del salón sonar anunciando las 23:00 horas.


	3. Presente

**Presente**

Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando la atención de Regina fue captada por un ruido que venía de la estancia de al lado. Se incorporó, entonces, y distinguió pasos por debajo de la puerta. Se restregó los ojos antes de escuchar una risa.

Empujada por la curiosidad, se levantó, se puso su bata y dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta. Sin abrirla, apoyó una mano en ella y tuvo la sorpresa de sentir un calor agradable emanar de la madera. Se inclinó para intentar mirar por el ojo de la cerradura, pero fue cegada por la luz.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y Regina se encontró arrastrada hacia el interior. La estancia ya no era la que era en un principio: un pequeño salón abandonado, transformado para la ocasión en un decorado de Navidad: guirnaldas, bolas, coronas, caramelos, velas e iluminación. La estancia era cálida, se sentía…Algo que Regina no había experimentado desde hacía mucho.

Una nueva risa se escuchó, captando la atención de la joven hacia su izquierda y en ese momento vio un inmenso cuerno de la abundancia del que salía una cantidad indecente de frutas de todo tipo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y entonces, en medio de las frutas, apareció una mujer mayor, de expresión bonachona, con pequeñas gafas redondas colocadas sobre su nariz respingona y con un moño que parecía datar de tiempos lejanos.

«¿Quién es usted?» preguntó sin ceremonias Regina

«El fantasma de las Navidades presentes, pequeña»

Regina frunció el ceño y se acercó, desconfiada

«¿De las presentes?»

«Es lo que acabo de decir»

«Sé de qué está hecho mi presente, no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo…»

La anciana entonces sonrió y se levantó. Solo en ese momento Regina se dio cuenta de la larga túnica bordada con hilos de oro que ella llevaba.

«Quizás conozcas el tuyo…Pero, ¿conoces el de los otros?»

«¿Y en qué me incumbe eso?»

«La Navidad es algo que muchos comparten juntos, pero bajo diferentes formas. A menudo es interesante ver cómo lo viven los demás. Tú las vives sola y apenada, mientras que otros la festejan en familia, con amigos…»

«¿Y en qué podría interesarme ver eso en los demás? Me da igual»

«Ya lo veremos. Agarra un trozo de mi túnica»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Cógelo!» la anciana levantó el tono y Regina no dudó un segundo. Estrechó en su mano un trozo de su largo manto y repentinamente los hilos de oro se desligaron para enrollarse alrededor de la muñeca de la joven. De golpe, una enorme nube las rodeó a las dos y en algunos segundos, Regina ya no vio nada a su alrededor. Apretó su agarre en la túnica y cerró los ojos unos segundos, su corazón latiendo alocadamente. Cuando los abrió, la nueve se había disipado y se encontró delante de una casa bastante lujosa.

«¿Reconoces este sitio?»

Regina frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, crispando su mano en el manto.

«Responde»

«Es…la casa de mi hermana…»

«Oh, ya veo. Acerquémonos, ¿quieres?»

«Como si tuviera elección» refunfuñó Regina

El espíritu y la joven se acercaron y atravesaron la pared para encontrarse en un inmenso salón, decorado ricamente con todo tipo de adornos navideños. Un enorme árbol presidía el sitio cerca de la chimenea y una montaña de regalos estaba colocada a sus pies.

Al otro lado de la estancia, una gran mesa decorada con velas y porcelana, cristal y cubertería de plata. Después, de repente, las puertas dobles se abrieron y una mujer de cabello pelirrojo llevando un bebé en sus brazos y un hombre entraron.

«Mamá, te lo he dicho, no hay nada que temer»

«Habríamos podido esperar un poco antes de poner los regalos. ¿Y si el pequeño se levanta?»

«Duerme como un tronco, mamá. Díselo, cariño» dijo ella girándose hacia el hombre.

«Roland tiene el sueño pesado. Lo hemos agotado durante todo el día con ese fin»

Una mujer madura, pero de prestancia sin igual avanzó y tomó asiento en el sofá donde su hija se le unió. Su atención estaba dirigida hacia el pequeño bebé envuelto en su mantita dormido en sus brazos.

«Es tan bonita…» suspiró la mujer contemplando al bebé

«Si vieras a Robin con ella, está completamente gaga con ella»

«¡En absoluto!» se ofuscó el hombre mientras le tendía a cada una un vaso de ponche

«Oh, sí, tienes razón: no es estar completamente gaga admirando a tu hija todo el santo día, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro» ella se giró hacia su madre «Si no lo hubiera parado, habría desvalijado la tienda para ella»

«Cora, no la creas»

«Pero no me cuesta imaginar para nada la escena…» dijo con una sonrisa la joven

«¿Parecen felices, verdad?» dijo el espíritu

Regina miró la escena con mirada dura, sus ojos vacíos iban de su madre a su hermana, pasando por su cuñado y el bebé. Se acercó lentamente, aún sujetando la túnica en sus manos.

«Una niña…» susurró

«¿No sabías que eras tía?» se asombró el espíritu

«¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabía que mi hermana estaba embarazada, pero no sabía que había dado a luz…Y que fuera una niña»

«Tienes una sobrina»

«…»

El corazón de Regina se apretó y su mente hervía con esa nueva información. De repente, un retazo de conversación llamó su atención. Se giró hacia su madre:

«¿Has tenido noticias de Regina?»

«No…Le envié una tarjeta anunciándole el nacimiento…pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta, como cada año. Sin embargo, creí que este año, con la pequeña, las cosas iban a ser diferentes»

Un pequeño silencio se instaló y Regina vio la emoción atravesar a su hermana y a su madre

«Un día vendrá»

«Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? La invitamos todos los años desde hace años, rechaza la invitación, y eso cuando se digna a contestar. A penas conoce a Roland y a Robin, y tengo miedo de que mi hija crezca sin su tía»

«¿No fuiste a la boda de tu hermana?» dijo el espíritu

«Era una segunda boda…para él» gruñó ella «Roland no es hijo de mi hermana»

«¿Eso es tan importante?» Regina frunció el ceño y desvió una vez más el rostro «Ellos no parecen ofendidos. Veo a gente feliz por celebrar la Navidad en familia, pero apenados de que un miembro de esa familia se niegue a estar ahí»

«…una pena para ellos»

«Sin embargo, tienes tu sitio» dijo el espíritu señalando con el dedo la cuarta silla en la mesa «Todos los años, tu hermana espera tu llegada, aunque sea imprevista, y deja un sitio para ti en la mesa. ¿Qué familia haría eso si hubieran renunciado a ti?»

El corazón de Regina se estrechó aún más y se acercó lentamente a la mesa, mirando esa silla.

«La echo de menos» susurró Zelena

«Todos la echamos de menos»

«¿Somos tan culpables como ella de no mantener el contacto?»

«Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, le toca a ella hacer el resto del camino»

«Aún me pregunto cómo hemos llegado a esto…»

«Su trabajo le quita mucho tiempo…»

«Escúchalos, te buscan excusas…¿No es encomiable de su parte?»

«No tienen que hacer eso»

«Exacto, porque tú, tú ni siquiera les das el beneficio de la duda»

Regina fusiló a la anciana con la mirada, pero no pronunció una palabra: ¿cómo podía ella juzgarla tan rápido solo por esa escena? Pero, en su interior, lanzando una última mirada a ese retrato de familia, sabía que ella tenía razón.

«Vámonos…» dijo el espíritu

«¡No, espera! Quiero ver…»

Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, y ya una nube las rodeaba, y después, nada de visibilidad a alrededor de ellas. Con lágrimas en los ojos Regina descubrió un nuevo paisaje: un edificio bastante rústico de ladrillos rojos.

«¿Dónde estamos?»

«Ya verás»

Regina miró a su alrededor: nunca había metido el pie en un barrio como ese. Edificios a cada lado de la calle, apenas iluminada, y donde el tráfico de coches era incesante.

«Subamos, ¿quieres?»

«Pero, ¿a dónde?»

«¿No conoces a nadie que pueda vivir aquí?»

«¿Yo? En absoluto»

La anciana sonrió y de repente, se evaporaron para llegar en medio de un salón mucho más modesto en comparación con el de su hermana: un árbol dos veces más pequeño, pero decorado con calidez, una mesa con cinco cubiertos, dos muebles que aportaban toda la comodidad necesaria, pero sin aparataje superfluo. Sí, ese apartamento no tenía nada de glorioso.

«No conozco a nadie que pueda vivir aquí» dijo casi con asco Regina

«¿De verdad?»

De improviso, la puerta de entrada se abrió para dejar entrar a una pareja, con los brazos cargados de regalos: un joven de cerca de 20 años y una mujer rubia que Regina reconoció inmediatamente.

«¿Miss Swan?» suspiró sorprendida

«¿Miss Swan?»

«Es…una de mis empleadas. Pero, usted ya debe saberlo, ¿no?» gruñó Regina

«¡Ouhhh, démonos prisa antes de que Henry llegue!» dijo la mujer de cabellos cortos y negros azabache «Cariño, Neal, esconded los regalos» ellos obedecieron mientras que Emma colocaba las compras en la abierta cocina que daba al salón «Tenemos tiempo todavía, su taxi no debería llegar hasta dentro de media hora»

«¿Es su última sesión antes de las fiestas?»

«Sí»

«¿Y cómo va?» Emma frunció el ceño y hundió su mirada en una bolsa de las compras «¿Emma, cariño?»

«Yo…él…él es fuerte, ya lo sabes…»

«Sí, lo sabemos, lo ha sacado de su madre, y de su abuela» sonrió la mujer estrechando a su hija en sus brazos «Todo irá bien»

«Los médicos ya no se pronuncian…Dicen que el año próximo, si las cosas no avanzan…»

«Emma, Emma, cariño…no pensemos en eso…hoy no. Es la víspera de Navidad»

Regina miraba y escuchaba con atención la conversación, más curiosa que nunca. Se acercó a Emma y divisó algo que nunca había visto en su empleada: lágrimas.

Entonces se estremeció, sorprendida ella misma por haberse conmovido de esa manera ante esa visión.

«Espíritu…¿de qué están hablando?»

«Mira, y comprenderás»

«¡Ya está! ¡Los regalos están escondidos!» dijo el hombre, todo orgulloso

«Espero que no los hayas metido otra vez bajo la cama. El año pasado casi nos descubre» dijo divertida su mujer

«¡Ah, ah, muy divertido!»

«No, esta vez los ha metido en la ducha» dijo el joven, vivo retrato de su padre.

«¡Hijo mío, reniego de ti!» dijo el hombre cogiendo a Neal por el cuello mientras le despeinaba sus cabellos.

«Hey, hey…Stop. ¡Ok, me rindo, me rindo!»

«Venga, haced algo útil, ¿podrían encender el fuego?»

«¿Por qué? ¿Tenemos calefacción, no?»

«Porque no hay Navidad sin chimenea» canturrearon juntas madre e hija

«Ok, ok, vosotras ganáis» dijo el hombre levantando las manos al cielo en señal de derrota

Regina encontraba esa escena tan patética como conmovedora: otro tipo de calor familiar, más íntimo, más discreto. Se acercó, junto con el espíritu, a Emma y a su madre.

«Emma, presiento que no me lo estás diciendo todo…»

«Para, mamá»

«Sí, tienes razón: soy tu madre. Y siento cuando mis hijos no están bien. ¿Es otra vez tu jefa?»

Regina se sorprendió y puso la oreja de forma más atenta.

«¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no»

«¿No has recibido tu prima de Navidad?»

«¡Mamá, para! Miss Mills es sin duda la jefa más generosa que pueda tener. Sin ella…»

«¿Sin ella no vivirías en este antro? Mereces más Emma. Has vuelto a acabar tarde esta tarde, ¡estamos en Nochebuena, por Dios! ¿Qué jefa no dejaría que sus empleados se marchasen antes?»

«Fui yo quien lo quise. Y sabes a dónde va a parar la mayoría del salario que ella me da»

«Emma…»

«Lo haría todo por él, incluso trabajar 365 días al año si hiciera falta. Si no tuviera la generosa paga de Miss Mills…Henry estaría…probablemente estaría…» pero ella no pudo acabar la frase, el llanto la estrangulaba.

Regina frunció el ceño antes de que el espíritu la sacara de sus pensamientos.

«¿Comprendes ahora? Hay elecciones que se hacen y cuyas consecuencias no son forzosamente lo que creemos»

«Da su paga a su hijo…Pero, espíritu, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Está enfermo?»

«Es un muchacho frágil y nació enfermizo…Ella no ha dejado de consagrarle toda su vida, sus fuerzas y sus esperanzas. Le da amor y seguridad, y mucho más. La vida es injusta hasta el extremo de que la seguridad social de nuestro país no está asegurada para aquellos que no se lo pueden permitir financieramente»

«Yo…no lo sabía»

«Ves, hay mucho que aprender del presente de los demás, y no solo del tuyo»

Regina se acercó un poco más, hasta rozar a Emma. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, sea física o emocionalmente.

«Espíritu…dime lo que va a pasarle al pequeño Henry»

«…»

«Espíritu, respóndeme»

De repente, tocaron a la puerta y todos, en el apartamento, se movieron rápidamente. Emma se precipitó a la entrada y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a un muchacho todo sonriente, pero con expresión pálida y cansada.

«¡Henry, cariño! ¿Cómo ha ido hoy?»

«Ha estado bien. Papá Noel vino al hospital»

«Oh, ¿qué has recibido?»

«Una caja de bombones, un puzle de 500 piezas y un libro»

«Oh, te encantan los libros, ¡qué bien!, ¿no?»

«Sí…Mamá, estoy cansado, ¿puedo ir a descansar antes de cenar?»

«Claro, cariño» ella le dio un beso en la frente antes de que Neal se acercara a su sobrino y lo acompañara a su habitación.

«Parece que cada vez soporta menos las sesiones…» constató con pena la madre de Emma.

«Los médicos ya no son optimistas. No sé qué más hacer…»

«Hay algo que se puede hacer, lo sabes»

«Esa operación es demasiado cara. No tengo el dinero…Ya dejó todo mi sueldo en sus cuidados, porque mi seguro no cubre esos gastos. Esa operación sería una oportunidad para él, pero no tengo el dinero, así que me agarro a lo que puedo…»

«Si pudiéramos ayudar…»

«Ya habéis hecho mucho por mí: mi coche, mi apartamento…No tendría un techo sobre mi cabeza sin vosotros. También tenéis vuestras cargas»

«Cariño…Saldremos de esta, como siempre. Ya verás, todo se arreglará»

Y aunque Emma sonrió a su madre, Regina comprendió, por haber usado esa sonrisa de fachada muchas veces, que la joven no se creía una palabra.

Levantó su mano como para darle apoyo, pero esta la atravesó de parte a parte.

«Espíritu, respóndeme…¿Qué será de Henry?»

«Veo unas próximas Navidades con cuatro cubiertos»

Regina dejó de respirar

«No…»

«¿Comprendes ahora? ¿Por qué trabaja hasta tan tarde? ¿Por qué vive aquí?»

«Yo…no tenía ni idea…»

«Ese es el problema»

Regina se estremeció y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró delante de una mesa guarnecida con deliciosos platos, Emma, su hijo, sus padres y su hermano sentados en ella.

«¡Brindemos!» dijo jovialmente Emma levantando su copa de champán «Brindemos por esta Navidad llena de esperanza y de alegría. Brindemos por la familia, aquí presente. Brindemos…por Regina Mills» Regina entonces se acercó, sorprendida.

«¿Por Regina Mills?» se asombró su madre «Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque sin ella, hace mucho tiempo que yo hubiera dejado de sonreír» dijo ella lanzando una mirada a su hijo que jugaba con su zumo de naranja «Quizás ella es la que es, pero…tengamos un pensamiento hacia ella, esté donde esté y haga lo que haga esta noche. En Navidad, todos deberíamos tener un pensamiento por los demás…»

«Como si ella tuviera uno hacia ti»

Regina fusiló a la mujer con la mirada antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Emma. De repente, todos los años de servicio, de "Buenos días, Miss Mills", de sus cafés y sus atenciones tomaron una dimensión diferente.

«Espíritu…» suspiró Regina «Yo…no debería estar aquí, viendo esto, no tengo ese derecho»

El espíritu entonces sonrió.

«Espera…»

De golpe una espesa nube las rodeó, y rápidamente se disipó: estaban aún en el salón, pero la mesa ya estaba casi recogida, Neal batía el fuego en la chimenea, mientras los padres de Emma lavaban la loza.

«No te ha gustado, eh…» dijo él

«¿El qué?»

«Que hablara de su jefa…»

«Creo que ella le da demasiado para lo que recibe a cambio»

«Pero no anda equivocada: sin ese sueldo, Henry…»

«Lo sé, lo sé. Pero…David…No crees que ella…»

«¿Que ella qué?» Intercambiaron una mirada y David reviró los ojos «Por el amor de Dios, vas a empezar de nuevo con eso»

«Conozco a mi hija, tú no has visto la expresión que tiene cuando habla de ella…Va a sufrir, David, como si lo necesitara ahora»

«Si se diera el caso, estarían felices. Quizás Henry necesite ver otra cosa que a su madre soltera soportando todo sola»

«…»

«Espíritu, acaso están hablando de…» pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, porque todo se difuminó y el decorado cambió. Ahora estaban en una habitación, por lo que se veía la habitación de un muchacho. En su cama, Henry era amorosamente arropado por su madre.

«Mamá, ¿se le puede pedir de todo a Papá Noel?»

«Prácticamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una idea?»

«Quizás…»

«Créeme, un dinosaurio de verdad no cabría en tu habitación» sonrió la joven

«¿Una persona de verdad cabría en su saco?»

«¿Una persona de verdad? Pero…»

«Me gustaría que él te trajera una novia por Navidad»

«Ohh, cariño…Deberías pedir algo más alcanzable…como un dinosaurio de verdad, por ejemplo»

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, y frunció el ceño

«Eres boba. La abuela dice que te haría bien tener a alguien»

«La abuela debería callarse más a menudo. Yo te tengo a ti, eso me basta»

«Pero, ¿cuándo yo ya no esté?»

Ella no lo supo en ese momento, pero el corazón de Regina y el de Emma se estrecharon al mismo tiempo.

«No digas eso»

«No está bien que mamá Lily se haya ido…»

«De eso hace mucho tiempo, cariño. Sé que la querías mucho, pero ella se ha ido»

«Tú también la querías. ¿Por qué no quieres otra novia?»

«Porque no tengo tiempo…y prefiero quedarme contigo»

«¿Por qué no Miss Mills?»

Emma se atragantó y tosió incómoda.

«Pero, ¿de dónde sacas eso?»

«Mamá…¿En serio? Tú no te das cuenta, pero siempre que vuelves por la tarde, hablas de ella: cómo estaba vestida, lo que hacía…¡Estás colgada! Es Neal quien lo ha dicho»

«¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente, jovencito?»

«¡Desde los tres años!»

«Oh, sí, desde todo ese tiempo» sonrió ella haciéndole cosquillas lo que provocó una ráfaga de carcajadas en el pequeño, dulce sonido para los oídos de Regina, que no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa escena tan íntima y cálida.

«Te quiero cariño»

«Yo también te quiero, mamá…Pero deberías pensar en esa cosa de la novia»

Y de repente el suelo tembló bajo los pies de una Regina emocionada.

«Espíritu…¿qué ocurre?»

«Agarra mi túnica, ha llegado la hora»

«¿Qué? ¡No! Yo…quiero saber, yo…»

Pero la nube al rodearla la hizo toser, casi hasta ahogarla. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se llevó la mano a la garganta, soltando la túnica. Le parecía que se ahogaba, no podía ni inspirar ni espirar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba arremolinada en sus sábanas, sujetándose la garganta. Entonces se incorporó, estaba de nuevo en su habitación, sola. Respiró de nuevo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y después suspiró ruidosamente.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró brevemente los ojos, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ver esa noche: su familia, su sobrina recién nacida, Emma y su hijo…su corazón se saltó un latido una vez más antes de mirar su reloj: Medianoche.

Entonces se estremeció…Un último espíritu, el de las Navidades futuras no debería tardar. ¿Lo soportaría? Había visto tanto hasta ese momento. Y apostaría lo que fuera a que esa última etapa no sería un camino de rosas.

De repente, la ventana de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando que el gélido aire entrase en la estancia. Se estremeció y de su boca se escapaba el vaho. Sintió una presencia tras ella y cuando se dio la vuelta, una gigantesca sombra se abatió sobre ella haciendo un estridente ruido que cubría los propios gritos de la joven.


	4. Futuro

**Llegamos al último capítulo de este mini fic navideño. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Futuro**

Regina se escuchó gritar, escuchó cómo sus cuerdas vocales explotaban, pero…nada. Ningún sonido salió de su boca. Y cuando abrió los ojos el miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de ella: se encontraba…¡en ningún lado! La oscuridad, el vacío, nada de eco, nada.

«Yo…¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!»

Pero nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse por miedo a caer en un vacío sobre el que ya estaba planeando. De repente, se escuchó un ruido sordo, como una lenta respiración.

«¿Hay alguien? Espíritu, ¿es usted?»

La respiración se hizo más fuerte, después Regina sintió un aliento en su cuello. Casi se desmaya antes de escuchar un ruido, como un murmullo, voces que se elevaban en esa completa oscuridad.

«Bueno, ya era hora, esa mujer era execrable»

«¿Qué crees que será de todo su dinero?»

«¡Si ella pudiera dármelo! Pero creo sinceramente que incluso para su funeral ha sido bastante rácana»

«¿Piensa que vendrá gente?»

«¿Por ella? Oh, no, nadie la amaba. ¿Tenía familia? ¡Ni siquiera lo sabemos!»

«Y no queremos saberlo»

Todas esas voces entonces se mezclaron, haciendo que la cabeza de la joven zumbara.

«¡Espíritu, para, para!» dijo ella tapando sus orejas con sus manos. Todas esas voces cada vez más fuertes, esas risas…Regina ya no las soportaba.

Entonces, distinguió en lo negro una forma luminosa, un rectángulo. Teniendo prisa por dejar un sitio como ese, no perdió tiempo y caminó en esa dirección. Más se acercaba, más distinguía lo que tenía delante: una puerta. Una puerta que parecía dar a una sala iluminada, donde había formas luminosas que veía a través de la cerradura. Posó su mano en el pomo y dudó unos segundos: ¿ese lugar podría ser peor que este?

Giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió por sí sola, dejando ver una sala que Regina no conocía: una habitación que no era la suya. Entonces entró y de repente distinguió sobre la pared una sombra inmensa, espectral.

«Dios mío…¿Es usted el espíritu de las Navidades futuras?»

La sombra inclinó ligeramente la cabeza positivamente. Después, le señaló con su dedo algo al otro extremo de la estancia.

Regina se giró entonces y vio una forma sobre una cama, acostada, vestida. Distinguió algunos sollozos salir de ella.

«Espíritu…¿dónde estoy?»

Sin responderle directamente, la sombra señaló otra vez a esa silueta recostada. Regina se acercó lentamente, para no hacer ruido. Se fue acercando más y más hasta llegar a algunos pasos de la persona que se encontraba en la cama. Y cuando iba a extender los brazos para tocar el hombro de la joven mujer que allí se encontraba, tocaron a la puerta.

«¿Emma? Emma, cariño, ¿estás bien?»

«Yo…ya voy»

Y ante una Regina estupefacta, Emma se levantó de su cama, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Mirándola fijamente, como si sus miradas estuviesen ancladas la una en la otra, la sangre de Regina se heló: ante ella, Emma ya no era para nada aquella mujer jovial y fresca. Hoy, su tez era pálida, sus ojos rojos estaban rodeados de ojeras que surcaban su rostro. Parecía que hubiera estado llorando por horas y horas sobre esa almohada.

«Espíritu…¿qué le pasa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?»

Evidentemente, ninguna respuesta llegó, pero Regina sintió, repentinamente, el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos para consolarla. Emma pasó por ella, atravesándola, antes de salir de la habitación. Regina la siguió hasta el pasillo donde Emma se detuvo delante de una puerta en la que posó su mano durante unos segundos antes de enjugarse una última lágrima. Regina lanzó una ojeada a la dicha puerta y vio algunas letras coloreadas en ella "Henry".

«No… ¡Eso no, Espíritu, eso no!»

La sombra se deslizó por la pared, descendiendo las escaleras, y Regina hizo lo mismo. Llegó al salón que ya conocía, y encontró a los padres y al hermano de Emma, todos, con expresión taciturna.

«Cariño…Si no quieres ir…»

«Sí, sí, lo necesito»

Su madre la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella. Fue en ese momento en que Regina se dio cuenta de la presencia del árbol en una esquina de la sala, apenas decorado, así como el resto de la casa.

«Dios mío, no…» suspiró Regina al comprender en qué época del futuro estaban. Se giró entonces hacia la sombra «Navidad no…¿La próxima Navidad? No, ¡es demasiado pronto!»

El espíritu entonces salió de la pared y la sombra se materializó en una alta y larga silueta, tal vez humana, bajo una oscura capa que le cubría el rostro.

«Espíritu…¿de qué hablaban aquellas voces? Esa mujer…»

De repente, el espíritu se lanzó sobre ella y en pocos segundos, en un parpadeo, Regina se encontró una sala fría y oscura…Una morgue.

«No…»

El espíritu señaló una silueta bajo una sábana, un cuerpo.

«¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a mirar!» replicó Regina, con miedo de descubrir de quién se trataba.

Pero el espíritu insistió y se acercó, como si flotara sobre el suelo, hacia la mesa de autopsias antes de deslizar un dedo fino y negro bajo la sábana.

«Se lo suplico, no. He comprendido, ¡lo sé, lo sé!» gritó asustada Regina «¡Por piedad! ¡Lo sé!»

Pero cuando el dedo se deslizó bajo la sábana para enseñar la parte alta del cráneo de la persona que allí había, los cabellos oscuros aparecieron y Regina creyó desfallecer.

De repente, un flash la hizo dejar la estancia para aparecer fuera, en la nieve. Regina no lo entiendo antes de ver, en lo alto de una colina, a algunos metros, a Emma, con un ramo de flores en las manos. La miró, queriendo ir hacia ella, pero la sombra se le puso delante.

«¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Henry? Él no había hecho nada, era inocente. Ella no merece esto…»

De repente el suelo tembló bajo su peso y se hundió, apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse y ver la tierra resquebrajarse y dejar un inmenso agujero de varios metros.

«Pero, ¿qué…?»

Como única respuesta a sus preguntas, la forma espectral señaló con el dedo una lápida cercana, cubierta de nieve.

«No me diga que…¿es la mía?»

La nieve que cubría la lápida fue cayendo poco a poco, descubriendo un nombre…Regina Mills

«¡NO!» gritó ella como si asistiera, impotente, a su propia muerte «Era yo…¿Era yo de la que hablaban aquellas voces? Todo lo que dijeron…¡He comprendido, espíritu! ¡Lo prometo, cambiaré!»

Pero el suelo tembló de nuevo, haciendo perder el equilibrio a la joven que tuvo el tiempo justo de agarrarse a una raíz que salía del suelo para no caer en el agujero.

«¡Se lo ruego! ¡Espíritu, lo he entendido, seré mejor, cambiaré, lo he entendido! ¡No es demasiado tarde, lo sé!»

Pero la sombra espectral se inclinó sobre ella, envuelta en un remolino de hojas, de nieve y pronto de todo lo que la rodeaba. A Regina le parecía que la sombra crecía cada vez más para hacerse gigantesca y cubrir el cielo.

«Espíritu, no me deje…»

Miró a sus pies y distinguió un ataúd a unos cincuenta metros más abajo listo para acogerla en su caída.

«¡No, piedad, no!»

Después el ataúd se abrió, esperándola solamente a ella, y cuando Regina alzó su mirada, sus manos ya no estaban agarradas a una raíz, sino al dedo esquelético del espíritu. En un primer momento, se crispó, antes de que la forma se inclinara sobre ella, desvelando su rostro cadavérico. Regina se asustó y soltó su agarre, cayendo inexorablemente al vacío. Con la rapidez de la caída, el ataúd se acercaba más y más. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le dolía en el pecho, más dolor que el que la caída le podría aportar.

Entonces chilló, sintiendo llegar el golpe, pero cuando se esperaba chocar violentamente contra la madera del ataúd…nada sucedió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su cabeza estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, pronta a caer de su cama. Con el cuerpo, literalmente enredado en sus sábanas, se dio prisa en desenredarse, faltándole poco para romperse el cuello.

Resopló durante varios segundos, la visita del último espíritu había sido la más ruda. Escuchó el reloj del salón sonar y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que fuera ya era de día.

Miró su reloj de muñeca: eran más de las nueve de la mañana. Pero, ¿de qué día?

Abrió la ventana y sintió el placer del aire fresco envolverla y hacerla estremecer. Se sentía renacer. De repente, divisó a un grupo de jóvenes en la calle y los llamó

«¡Hey! ¿A qué día estamos?»

«¿Qué día? ¿Es una broma?»

«No, no. ¿A qué día estamos?»

«Bah, ¡es Navidad!»

«El día de Navidad…» respondió la joven, con una sonrisa en los labios «Lo han hecho, en una noche…»

Sonrió y se vistió rápidamente. Una vez fuera, y a pesar del frío y la nieve del suelo pegándose a sus botas, Regina nunca había sonreído tanto, mucho menos en esa época del año. Se sintió de nuevo viva, apreciando las cosas bajo una nueva mirada, un nuevo ángulo. La decoración de Navidad ya no parecía superflua, los cantos eran dulces a sus oídos, a la par que las risas de los niños y el ruido de las copas de champan que tintineaban al brindar.

Regina apreciaba por primera vez las aceras llenas de nieve, los tímidos copos que caían del cielo y ese halo saliendo de su boca. En la calle, se cruzó con los dos hombres que la noche anterior la habían parado.

«¡Caballeros! ¡Feliz Navidad!»

Los dos hombres se quedaron parados, asombrados ante tal cambio de comportamiento: la mujer que estaba delante de ellos casi no tenía nada que ver con la mujer del día anterior.

«¿Miss…Mills?»

«Sí, soy yo. Y aunque sé que no aprecian demasiado mi nombre, espero que las cosas cambien»

«Pero, ¿qué…?»

«Déjenme que haga un pequeño gesto en este día tan especial»

«¿Un gesto, Miss Mills?»

Ella sacó de su bolso un pequeño papel «Solo es mi modesta contribución con años de retraso»

Ella les tendió el cheque y cuando los dos hombres descubrieron la cantidad, casi se caen de bruces.

«Pero…es….enorme»

«No es más que justicia, y espero que ya no retrocedan cuando mi nombre sea pronunciado. ¿De qué sirve ser la más rica del cementerio?»

«¡No sabemos qué decir!»

«Podrían hacer algo por mí…Necesitaría una pequeña información»

«Todo lo que desee, Miss Mills, todo lo que desee»

Regina sujetaba firmemente el paquete en sus brazos, crispada y ansiosa. Frente a la gran mansión, dudaba aún en tocar. A penas eran las 18:00, no había avisado de su llegada, ¿sería acaso bienvenida?

Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de acercarse y finalmente tocar. Los pocos segundos de espera fueron una eternidad antes de escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta y esta abrirse. Una mujer con un vestido negro y delantal blanco apareció.

«¿Sí?»

«Yo…soy Regina Mills»

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo rápidamente, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma, Regina no podía culparla, no había pisado esa casa en años.

La mujer la dejó entrar, cerró la puerta tras ella antes de conducirla hacia el gran salón del que Regina podía escuchar risas y cubiertos entrechocándose. Por algunos segundos, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. La cuestión quedó olvidada cuando las dobles puertas se abrieron y los rostros de su hermana, su marido y su madre se fijaron de estupor al verla llegar.

Regina caminó lentamente, ella que raramente se había sentido intimidada, apretaba su paquete en sus brazos.

«¿Re…Regina?» soltó finalmente su hermana en un suspiro

«Sí, yo…no tengo ninguna excusa para todos estos años de rechazo y ausencia…Y hoy, vengo con la esperanza de escribir una nueva página en un libro que dejé pasar demasiado rápido…Si aceptáis»

Todos se quedaron perdidos y estupefactos antes de que Zelena levantara las manos al cielo

«¡Evidentemente! ¡Sé bienvenida!» dijo con alegría, a la que pronto se unieron su madre y su marido.

Todos la saludaron con afecto, incluso y sobre todo su madre que la cogió en sus brazos y la estrechó dulcemente.

«¡Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo…!»

«Perdóname…»

Cora aferró el rostro de su hija entre sus manos.

«Es la Navidad más hermosa desde hace mucho tiempo. La familia está finalmente reunida, después de todo este tiempo»

«Hablando de familia…He traído algunos regalos para mi sobrino y mi sobrina. El resto espera en el coche»

«¡Yo voy!» dijo alegre Robin, dejando a las mujeres solas.

Pronto las risas y los cantos tomaron cuenta de la velada, incluyendo esta vez a Regina que no había reído tanto desde hacía años. Repentinamente, sus rencores y animosidad hacia ese período que era la Navidad se esfumaron tan rápido que pensó que nunca los había sentido. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!, pensó Regina, que disfrutaba ahora de cada instante con su familia. Las conversaciones tendían a recuperar años de ausencia, y Regina finalmente conoció a su sobrina y redescubrió a Roland, al que solo había visto una vez hacía tres años.

Regina se quedó toda la tarde y parte de la noche, prometiendo a su madre y a su hermana que volvería pronto y que mantendría el contacto tan a menudo como le fuera posible. Pero si Regina hubiera sido totalmente honesta con ella misma, se habría confesado que sus pensamientos no estaban todos puestos en su familia.

Porque al este de la ciudad, en un barrio más modesto, una familia festejaba la Navidad también en un cálido ambiente.

Como era ya habitual, Emma llegó al despacho a las nueve en punto la mañana del 26. Como era su costumbre, pasó por la máquina de café y cogió un chocolate caliente al que añadió dos terrones de azúcar y una pizca de canela. Como era su costumbre, tomó el ascensor que la llevaría a la décima planta, y como era su costumbre, caminaba por el pasillo mientras buscaba sus llaves.

Pero de repente, se paró. Porque, normalmente, el ruido de los dedos sobre el teclado, las voces al teléfono tamborileaban por todos los lados. Pero hoy, nada de ruido, nada.

Frunció el ceño y se atrevió a mirar por algunas ventanas que daban a los despachos…vacíos. Se asombró y continuó hasta su mesa: nadie. Ni recepcionista, ni colegas, ni siquiera la mujer de la limpieza que, a esa hora, pasaba a regar las plantas que decoraban los pasillos.

Apenas hubo entrado en su despacho, su interfono pitó. Apoyó sobre el botón rojo y la voz de Regina se alzó. «Miss Swan, a mi despacho, inmediatamente»

El tono seco de su jefa no era motivador, pero Emma ya se había acostumbrado a eso, y a no temerla. Obedeció y dejó su mesa para subir cinco pisos. Una ligera aprensión la invadió cuando descubrió que ese piso estaba también completamente desierto como los otros. Tragó saliva y algo de miedo la invadió: ¿había caído en otra dimensión? ¿Había hecho un viaje en el tiempo? Su velada había acabado bastante tarde y ella había llegado justo a tiempo. Pero nunca hubiera creído ver tal espectáculo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ningún ruido venía de esa planta, donde, normalmente, la gente corría de aquí para allá.

«¡Miss Swan, por aquí!» dijo la voz grave de Regina. Lo que sí era seguro era que Regina Mills estaba ahí. Emma apretó el paso y se detuvo delante de la puerta acristalada, esperando que la bella morena la invitase a entrar. Esta última estaba sentada en su escritorio, tecleando en su ordenador, la mirada clavada en la pantalla, nada diferente a lo acostumbrado.

«¿Miss Mills?»

Regina alzó la mirada y su corazón se saltó un latido. Recordó esa mirada triste y cansada que había visto la víspera. Sí, Regina se lo juraba: nunca dejaría que esa mirada triste decorara un día el rostro de su empleada.

«Perdóneme, pero…¿dónde están los empleados?» preguntó Emma

«Oh, les he dicho que se fueran» dijo Regina con un desapego que hizo estremecer a la bella rubia

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«Sí. He creído que era el momento»

«Pero…¿todos?»

«Sin excepción»

«¿Y yo no?»

«No, para usted tengo otros planes»

«¿De verdad?»

Regina se levantó, rodeó su mesa para colocarse a menos de un metro de la joven.

«Los he enviado a casa, a festejar la Navidad en familia o entre amigos»

Emma se quedó quieta, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

«¿Q…Qué?»

«He pensado mucho y…usted tenía razón»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?»

«Sobre la Navidad. He sido ingrata muchas veces y con muchas cosas. He dado dos semanas de vacaciones a mis empleados»

«Pero…¿a mí no?»

Regina entonces sonrió, lo que instantáneamente hizo sonrojar a Emma.

«No, a usted no. Como le he dicho: tengo otros planes para usted. Pero antes que nada…»

Regina se acercó a Emma un poco más antes de señalar con el dedo algo sobre la cabeza de Emma. Esta alzó los ojos y fue agradablemente sorprendida: una rama de muérdago estaba colgada sobre la moldura de la puerta. Se atrevió a sonreír. ¿Realmente podría creer que Regina Mills…? No, era imposible. Hacía cinco años que trabajaba para ella, y ella nunca se había dignado alzar su mirada hacia ella…o al menos que ella supiese.

Emma nunca había tenido suerte en el amor. Divorciada y madre soltera, su ex la había dejado seis años antes, sola con Henry, enfermo. Jurándose que nunca más la engañarían, había decidido cambiar su vida y de trabajo…Pero había dado con Regina Mills, y desde hacía cinco años, hacía todo lo posible para merecer sus favores, incluso los más mínimos.

«Miss Mills…»

«Regina…» suspiró esta última acercándose aún más «Le doy sus vacaciones Emma. Se ocupará de su hijo, le cubrirá de amor, de regalos y de atención»

«¿Cómo sabe sobre mi hijo?»

Emma temblaba como una hoja: era la primera vez que Emma pronunciaba su nombre. Y cuando le sonrió una vez más, solo pudo sonreír con la misma calurosa sonrisa

«Solo hay una condición»

«¿Cuál?»

Regina se acercó y deslizó una de sus manos bajo la cabellera dorada de Emma y acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella. Se inclinó subrepticiamente antes de depositar tímidamente sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno beso. Mecánicamente, Emma agarró a su jefa por las caderas e intensificó el beso. Solo al cabo de unos segundos interminables se separaron y pegaron sus respectivas frentes.

Con una sonrisa de alivio, Emma se arriesgó a un nuevo beso, más rápido, pero que confirmaba que el primero no había sido por azar o por error.

«¿Cuál es la condición?» susurró Emma

«¿Perdón?»

«La condición para poder ocuparme de mi hijo»

«Oh, es sencillo…dejarme que lo haga contigo» sonrió Regina con naturalidad.

 **Un año más tarde**

«¿No lo has encontrado más grande?» dijo Emma, divertida viendo cómo Regina batallaba para colocar un enorme paquete bajo el árbol sin tirar este al suelo.

«Pidió un circuito eléctrico a Papá Noel. ¡Sería de mal gusto que ese viejo barbudo no respondiera a sus expectativas!» dijo divertida Regina

Emma acabó por poner la mesa, esperando a sus padres con impaciencia. Henry aún dormía, cansado por su tarde de Navidad rodeado por su madre y su "mamá" como le gustaba llamar a Regina

Esta última, algunos meses después del comienzo de su relación, había pedido oficialmente a Emma y a su hijo que se mudaran a su casa, lo que la bella rubia aceptó con placer. También había cedido ante la testarudez de su jefa cuando esta había decidido encargarse de todos los cuidados de Henry, incluida esa famosa y costosa operación, pero que le salvó la vida y que le aseguraría unas buenas cincuenta Navidades sano y salvo.

Regina finalmente había encontrado la paz, reencontrado a su familia y creado la suya propia. ¿Quién hubiera creído que la visita de tres espíritus podría cambiar una vida para siempre? Ciertamente ella no, y sin embargo, hoy, estaba más feliz que nunca, tratando a sus empleados con mucho más respeto y humanidad y, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?, convirtiéndose en la mejor representante del espíritu de la Navidad por muchos años todavía.


End file.
